User talk:Twinkleblue/August 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Twinkleblue ---- Great Job! Hey you're doing a great job here! Keep it up :D IRaffa 20:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Image filename help Since I don't have the power to rename the images that I uploaded, can you do that? Racingwheel -> Racing Wheel-viral Racingpedals -> Racing Pedals-viral Racingcone-icon -> Racing Cone-viral Checkerflag-icon -> Checkered Flag-viral Bucketseat-icon -> Bucket Seat-viral SnowWolf75 21:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Twinkleblue, I can not enter you as an admin right now because of some technical issues, I will try to enter you as quickly as I can. Good Luck, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Rights granted Congratulations, you have just been promoted to Administrator! Help us watch page differences to keep this wiki vandal and spam free. Cityvillegamer (talk) 23:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Released? hehe. has this been released yet. i haven't had time to have a look yet. Your Question I do that because I used to be the only one to add announcement images for a while, and then people started stepping to add announcement images, and I still want to add them so I can still be part of adding those images. Thanks for asking, Cityvillegamer (talk) 17:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice.... I appreciate it very much.... I will try harder to understand what and what not to put online Mccain2468 00:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Icons umm.... Well Im not very sure how to edit most of the template Menus. (If you do you can try with some icons and I will replace them with the proper icons. I will add the growth phases for the crops asap and I will see what i can do about the Super Villains Collection, Mikenzb 00:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ___ Um Ok Update Shells Template ??? Smelly bandits collectible √ Bandits in the Super Villains Collection √ Green grapes & Barley growth phases √ And cassava, rhubarb, taro, green grapes, barley icons for the CropMenu template √ Mikenzb 00:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shells-doober Dam H ey Since your online can you guess the size of this (umm..) building for me. (dont ask me how I got it before everyone else) Mikenzb 05:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Businesses So I was thinking about making some edits to the Template:Businesses I was gonna add a Efficiency Area. But Couldn't get it Right. What would I have after it. Per Good? Ratio??? EG > Mikenzb 08:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template:Business per Good Mikenzb 18:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) now do you have any idea on how to port this into the Template? RE: Template:Businesses : :) Nice :Mikenzb 19:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) How long does it usually take for an update to show? I updated http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Shop and it is showing for me, but not if I use another browser or computer. Todd Gaulton 19:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) All that shows for me in Firefox is: Wood Shop Requirements: For The Birds The Wood Shop is ?x? sized business in CityVille. It can be obtained from the For The Birds goal. This article is a stub. You can help CityVille Wiki by expanding it. I did the first edit too as Anonymous, which shows up perfectly in Chrome, but not Firefox or my girlfriends computer. That's why I made an account and changed "Sells" to "It Sells", thinking that I had to be logged in to make changes. Bureaucrat Since your doing Great Work, I have promoted you to become a Wikia Bureaucrat. Not much will Change. The only thing that is Different is you can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators. (As of right now we don't need any more) Remember to Keep up the Great Work :) Mikenzb 09:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you very much, I was just looking for this option but do not know how to locate it so I take the trouble to upload one by one. Thank you very much! Cesar Chicchon Andrade 17:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Wrong image Please need help, I was getting pictures and made a mistake that even now I can not correct, the image is "Mushroom Bay Point Duplex-icon.png" uploaded it this morning, and apparently went up the original file and other but, with the same name and as much as I give Revert, it still appears the wrong file ... If you could delete the files that are other and leave only the name that you corrresponde would greatly appreciate ... Cesar Chicchon Andrade 23:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Icons part 2. I get the Icons by Mihapro Program - Click here for more Info To get the HashCV.txt. this is his Website Since is Scripted is no longer updated, I or someone else has to update it when a New Build is Out. Task List: Fill'er Up √ , Remodel Citizen √ ,Mushroom Bay Point Duplex √ ,Timeshare Tower ? - Everything looks Fine There. , Peanuts Growth Phases √ Mikenzb 04:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey I actually don't know the difference between them, or why I added The Street Carnival to that category. Hmmm...I wonder why that category exists, because the events listed in that category seem to have no difference to the ones listed in the Events category. ~TheCableGuy~ 05:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright cool. ~TheCableGuy~ 05:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey (Special Events) Sorry to jump in on this Chat but I wanted to let you know. A Event is a Fictional Event from Zynga and a Special Event is a Real Life Event (EG. Mothers Day) Mikenzb 09:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Bella I'm actually pretty sure the goals in the Star In The City! Questline are all given by Sam. In this photo of the Luxury Shopping! goal, Sam is telling us what we need to do. Also, if Bella was giving us the goals, the hints and/or descriptions would be told in first person, but they seem to be told in third. Please use your judgement to decide if we should keep them as is or change them. Thanks, ~TheCableGuy~ 00:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't mention it I would've made that assumption too. ~TheCableGuy~ 00:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Doctor The correct spelling is Shepherd. ~TheCableGuy~ 00:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Archives Hey Its me Again. I just wanted to let you know. that i think its time you start making Archives of your talk page. Mikenzb 03:30, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Change Username Hello Twinkleblue it's me ~TheCableGuy~. I wanted to let you know I've changed my username for reasons of my own, and it is now Mousekat. So, now please call me by this new name. Remember i'm still the same person, and I just have a different name. Thanks, Mousekat 22:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC)